bigtimerushfandomcom-20200222-history
Big Time Decision
Big Time DecisionEpisode name is an episode of Big Time Rush that aired on September 29, 2012. This episode can be combine with Big Time Surprise as 2 part special. Plot Kendall must choose between Jo and Lucy; Carlos and James' friendship is tested.Plot Reference With Jo returning to the Palm Woods, Kendall has to choose between Jo and Lucy. Kendall ties to hide from both of them while trying to choose between them with the help of Logan and Camille. While trying to avoid them, Kendall hears Lucy and Jo saying that if Kendall wont choose them, they will leave The Palm Woods. Logan ties to use a machine to see which one Kendall loves more while Camille takes them to the pool to see an albino coconut and Kendall can see them by his window. Both of them got the same score and Lucy sees Kendall in the window and then Jo sees him, making Kendall run away from the Palm Woods for awhile. Kendall then is in front of Rocque Records where Katie gave him advice. While walking to the Palmwoods, Kendall reflects and while seeing many signs of Lucy. When he arrives to the Palm Woods he knocks on the door revealing Jo. Subplot 1 Carlos bought the last two "Zom B Gone" and James and Mr. Bitters want one of the bottles. Making Carlos choose between them. After a competition, Carlos choose James but the bottles breaks making Carlos breaks his because he prefer to be zombie with his best bud than be human without him. Just then Buddah Bob who was chasing a mouse and got hurt by crashing into Kendall comes out looking like zombie making everyone run. Subplot 2 Katie runs Rocque Records after being a signed by Griffin. Trivia *This will be the episode where Kendall makes his decision between Lucy and Jo. *''Big Time Surprise'' and Big Time Decision can be put together as one movie just like Big Time Break-Up and Big Time Single. *Based on pictures of future episodes, (Big Time Gold for ex.) it gave clues that Kendall would probably pick Jo and he did. *At the end of the episode, Kendall is done reflecting and chooses Jo. *This may signal Lucy Stone's last appearance because there's no sign of her in the future episodes. *Jo revealed that they cancelled the sequels to the movies she was gonna start in because the first movie was horrible, making everyone hated it which started a riot and they ended up burning the theater. Making her come back to The Palm Woods. *Carlos buying Zom B Gone is a reference to Carlos Pena Jr. favorite show, The Walking Dead. *This the first episode that start with "Previously On Big Time Rush" *Buddha Bob chasing a mouse is a reference to Gordy and the weasel from Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide. *In this episode, Gustavo starts to work on BTR's third album and also finish the first song of it. Guest Stars Malese Jow as Lucy Stone Katelyn Tarver as Jo Taylor Erin Sanders as Camille Roberts Song Featured *No Idea *Time of Our Life Quotes Logan: You know you can't just hide from your problems. Kendall: Yes I can. Camille (to Kendall): Do you stay with Lucy or get back with Jo? Kendall (to Carlos): I'm not here!!!!! Logan: Imagine you and Jo running through a field of flowers. Kendall: Yeah, I still like her. Carlos: “I’d rather be a zombie with my bud than be a zombie without him.” Kendall:Please don't say Love Science Logan: Love Science! Previously on Big Time Rush Logan: What do you mean the witch turn Carlos into a log? James: Keep rolling! They cant prove anything without a body Katie: You Walk. Kendall: What Do You Mean, ‘Walk’? Katie: Clears the Head! Kendall: Yeah, But My Head Won’t Tell Me What to Do. Katie: Of Course Not! But Your Heart will Lead You to Where You Need to Go. Photo Gallery tumblr_mb15gaV35I1ql5yijo1_500.png tumblr_mb15gaV35I1ql5yijo2_500.png tumblr_mb15gaV35I1ql5yijo3_500.png tumblr_mb15gaV35I1ql5yijo4_500.png tumblr_mb1854xsSU1ryt0kto1_500.png tumblr_mb1854xsSU1ryt0kto2_500.png tumblr_mb15hxyoHj1r1l3p0o1_500.jpg tumblr_mb1f86yPQV1rtlf5ro1_400.jpg tumblr_mb1f86yPQV1rtlf5ro2_1280.jpg tumblr_mb1f86yPQV1rtlf5ro3_1280.jpg tumblr_mb2x9my3TT1rd4pq6o1_500.png tumblr_mb52ob4BJ91rwsy6fo1_500.jpg Proxy.jpg Choosingjo.jpg Tumblr mb66dx9PQK1rql3nxo3 1280.jpg Tumblr mb66dx9PQK1rql3nxo2 1280.jpg Tumblr mb66dx9PQK1rql3nxo1 1280.jpg Video Gallery Source Nickandmore.com References 307 Category:Unaired Episodes 07 307 Category:Unaired Episodes 07